


Fresh

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Pentagon Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Mention of attempted suicide, Mentions of Death, Pretty much straight up based on 365 fresh, i wrote this back when it first came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You don't know why you did what you did, or why you were now held up in a motel just a town over with a complete stranger, but here you were on the run and somehow this stranger didn't judge you for what or why you were running. In fact, he seemed fascinated by you, and you couldn't help but feel the same way.





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago it feels like, I remember it was right after 365 Fresh was released and a friend of mine was obsessed with Hyojong so I wrote this fic for her. I hope you enjoy it!

Cigarette smoke lingered in your nose as you walked through the hallway of the motel, the sound of elevator music could barely be made out as you stopped in front of the room you and the stranger you had just met were staying in. 

He was an odd one, didn’t say much except that his name was E’Dawn. But good lord was he attractive, his eyes always seem glazed over like he was in deep thought, his body was lean but fit, and for some reason, you just couldn't help but bite your own lip thinking about his plump pink ones. 

Opening the door you walked in to see him look over at you lazily. Nodding slightly as he turned back and focused his attention on the tv as you took off your shawl and sat on the bed next to him, pulling your focus from his face to the tv he was watching talking about a murder that took place in the next city over. You quickly grabbed the remote and switched the channel. 

You murdered the man, and E’Dawn knew this, but he didn’t seem to care for some reason. You didn’t want him to hear about what you did though. 

His glance looked over at you as a small smirk spread across his face, seeing the uneasy look on your face as you tried to find another show to watch. 

“Why did you do it sweetheart?” he mumbled, moving his face closer to your own. 

You chewed at your lip as you stopped on an old black and white western movie, throwing the remote down behind you as you leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes looking down at your now bare neck, your collarbone visible from your tank top before he looked back up at your face. 

“He tried to touch me, I was minding my own damn business doing my job and the bastard tried to touch me.”

He chuckled darkly as he continued to inch closer to you. “Touch you how sweetheart?”

You glanced over at him to see his eyes, meeting with yours. His eyes were dark and sinister but for some reason, it didn't scare you. 

“He tried to rub up against my thigh, and I didn’t like it so I pushed him away and he charged at me, so I stabbed him with my razor,” you say as you looked back up at the ceiling closing your eyes. 

“So it was self-defense.” He licked his lower lip as he waited for your reply.

“Yeah, it was but I was too scared to just call the cops so I ran. Only to almost kill you in the process because you're dumbass decided to try to get run over by a car,” you said coldly as you leaned your head to the side to look at him more clearly.

He was pretty close to your face now, his breath fanning over your face as a hollow chuckle broke through his lips. “Well you know, I really didn’t have much to live for,” he said as his eyes traveled down your body again, resting on your neck once again as he bit down on his lower lip.

“Didn't? What changed?” You watched his eyes as he looked over your body, not trying to be subtle at the fact that he was hungrily biting his lip as his eyes landed on your neck. Clearly he was checking you out, in fact, he had been ever since you almost kicked his ass after almost running him over. “Ah, I see. You met me, how cliche,” you rolled your eyes as you looked back up at the ceiling.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “Who cares sweetheart,” he mumbled as he slowly places his index finger on your thigh, running it in circles as he watches for your reaction. 

The room was stuffy already, but when he touched you, you felt like you may suffocate. Why did his touch feel so electric? You looked down at his finger tracing circles on your thigh then looked up at him. 

His eyes looked at yours, as he slowly inched his face to yours, his forehead hitting yours softly. He bit his lip and looked down at your lips as if asking for permission to kiss you. 

You both stayed unmoved for what felt like eternity, before he growled and crashed his lips into yours, not waiting for you to give him permission. 

Kissing him back you slowly moved to straddle him, pinning his legs in between yours as you deepen the kiss. 

He trailed his hands up your arms slowly, causing you to get chills. His one hand trailed its way up past your neck and into your hair while his other snaked down and wrapped itself around your waist and pushed you closer to him. 

Breaking the kiss he smirked at you, not saying a word as he gently pulled you by your hair moving your head to the side so he could plant kisses on your jaw, trailing down to your neck as he bit down harshly, causing you to whimper. A low chuckle escaped his mouth as he heard you, only to bite down again, this time to cause a soft moan to leave your lips. 

He continued to move down to your collarbone, marking you all the way down until he reached your collarbone and kissed it sweetly, before he stopped and looked back up at you, quickly reconnecting your lips before he slowly smirked and laid down, allowing you to crawl on top of him.

You placed your arms on each side of his face and kissed him as he placed his hand on your hips.

You grinded down against him, feeling him groan underneath you, he broke the kiss and looked up at you for a moment before he smirked: “Don’t rush us baby girl, we have all night.”


End file.
